


【主快探、番外平新】遲來的祝賀（20200621黑羽快斗生賀暨父親節賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Magic Kaito, 名偵探柯南, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 魔術快斗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 黑羽快斗等不到某人的生日祝賀
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, 服部平次 X 工藤新一, 黑羽快斗 X 白馬探
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【主快探、番外平新】遲來的祝賀（20200621黑羽快斗生賀暨父親節賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> 關係設定  
> 兩對都沒有人承認在交往  
> 但沒人覺得他們不是在交往
> 
> 可能不明顯，但本人站黑羽快斗 X 白馬探
> 
> 平新的部份在番外（清淡如水）

21/06 00：00  
“生日快樂，快斗！” “生日快樂，黑羽同學。”  
“生日快樂，快斗。抱歉今年趕不及回來，暑假時和你補慶祝。” “生日快樂，少爺！”  
整點傳來的是回了父親老家看爺爺奶奶的青子、紅子、母親和老爺子。

00：02  
“生日快樂！放暑假時來大阪玩吧！”  
來自大阪的簡訊晚了點，嘛，畢竟自己不是姓工藤。

00：03  
“生日快樂。”  
明顯是被提醒過後才記得。  
“謝謝喇，小偵探，下次再一起出國玩吧！”  
一個白眼表情符號傳來。生日的人因此笑了笑。

00：10

00：20

00：30

00：45

00：50

00：55

01：00

期間也有零星的祝賀短訊傳來，但那封一直沒出現。  
「我才不是在期待。」  
「嘖，死腦筋偵探。」  
拋開電話到床上後，快斗補了一句。

窗外傳來車子駛過的聲音，偶爾會發生的事，不算罕見。

“偵探先生忘了今天是什麼日子？”  
終究是耐不住想和對方說說話的心情，窩在轉椅死盯住電話好一陣的快斗指速因應心情而稍快地發了條訊息。  
“我記得和你說過今天晚上我有個晚宴要出席的。”  
祝賀訊息沒來，辯解倒是挺快的。  
“喔喔！那個酒店業千金。”  
“是的。”

手機陷入靜默。

「什麼東西嘛！」  
等不到回覆而生出了火氣的快斗用較剛才更快的速度碼字，然而在他猶豫著“那晚安吧！”後接“白馬大偵探”還是“小少爺”更能表達自己的不滿時，一封寫著“下來吧。”的簡訊傳了進來。

「咦？……不會吧！」

刷的一聲推開窗簾，路燈形成的淡黃光格中站著不應在此時此地出現的人。

注意到這邊動靜的白馬探從手機螢幕抬頭，朝他揮了揮手。

「你不是說……」  
衝出家門的快斗難得地說不出一句完整的話。  
「驚喜？」  
穿著整套定製西裝的白馬得意地揚起笑容，他身上混雜著香水和古龍水的氣味。急步跑來，加上又是驚訝又是驚喜的快斗沒回話。  
「那，happy birthday——」  
棕髮且長得較高的少年向前俯身，  
「基德。」  
那個名謂在耳邊輕柔地響起。道賀人的堅持即便是今天也不會有任何改變。  
「晚安，你也早點休息吧！」  
惡作劇得逞的白馬心情愉悅地踏著小碎步走開。  
「慢著。」  
「嗯？」  
要離開的人回頭，然後被扯向歸途的相反方向。出席完滿藏暗湧的上流晚宴，又連夜趕來而感覺疲倦的白馬沒第一時間讀懂黑羽的舉止，在他總算察覺到後，馬上出言阻止，  
「黑羽，別———」  
可惜的是，接下來的話都被對方強硬的吻淹沒。

不是沒聽到勁敵的勸阻，只是怪盜有自己的行事方式，而偵探亦有自己的原則。  
「嗚，幹嘛咬人！」  
白馬單手掩著臉不看嘴唇被自己狠咬的快斗一眼，同時抬手指向自己原先想要過去的方向。快斗順著他的手勢看去。

坐在駕駛座上的白馬警視總監表情歡快地朝他招手，然後給出了個讚好手勢。

六月下旬的次日晚上，初夏快將結束，快斗卻覺得自己身處冷冬寒夜。

「你怎麼沒說是你爸載你來！」  
不只是顧慮時間的壓低聲線喊話。  
「我怎麼可能會叫婆婆三更半夜奔波！」  
白馬滿臉通紅地反嗆。  
「他不是不知道就是……」  
羞愧完全退不去的白馬補充。  
「那……現在……」  
「我回去了，你早點休息。」  
警視總監的獨子朝僵在原地的怪盜真身道。  
「那個……姑且確認一下。我不會明天醒來就看到一堆警察圍在我床邊吧……」  
「能抓到你的人是我。」  
白馬皺眉，露出被冒犯的神情，  
「我可不只是在講基德……」  
快斗眼神瞟向轎車，警視總監再次笑著朝他招手，他芒刺在背般僵硬回應。  
「你覺得他像是在生氣嗎？」  
「我哪知道呀！」  
聞言，白馬重重地嘆了口氣，他一直覺得服部和眼前人對他父親的印象有嚴重偏差。  
「沒事的。放心吧。我真的要回去了。」  
「啊……嗯。」  
看到對方雙眼已現紅根，快斗也不再作糾纏。

他直到再也看不見車尾的燈光後才回到屋內。

「哈哈哈，那孩子真有趣！」  
「父親！」  
作為兒子的白馬認真地警告了父親一聲後拿出手機，發了封寫著“沒事的，別擔心”的郵件。他沒多久便收到一封寫著“我相信你，晚安。”的訊息，然後在他的會心一笑還沒落下時，又收到一封寫有“謝謝，早點休息。 P.S. 我不是基德”的。

“看看你的電話號碼。”  
「咦！」  
這才發現到自己用了另一身份的電話卡發訊，黑羽沒形象地尖叫了一聲。

白馬探一邊想著對方現時的反應，一邊把手機靠近唇邊掩蓋笑容，儘管父親帶著慈愛的嘲笑出現在眼梢處，但他已經沒多餘力氣反駁。累極了的他靠上窗戶看向外面星宿疏落的夜空。在車子的穩定搖晃中，他很快便陷入了沉睡。將睡未睡之際，他感覺到身前的空調被調低，落到一個更舒適的溫度，然而，他實在累到說不出“謝謝，父親”這幾個字。

番外

六月十九日是周五，當天下午，服部如之前說的來到毛利家接口說麻煩，但前一個晚上就準備好行李的柯南。這次的理由是一家東京起家，最近在大阪設分店的大阪燒店。

「工藤，今天是黑羽生日喔。」  
洗好澡，單手擦頭髮單手滑手機的服部進入房間時這樣說。那時，坐在他床上的柯南正把屬於他的筆電放在盤著的腿上，挑著二人接下來要看的影片。  
「嗄？你怎麼都記得呀……」  
在柯南的印象中，服部從沒忘記過別人的生日。嘛，也不是說他會忘記，只是除了蘭外，幾乎都是當天身邊人提醒，或注意到日期才記得的。被提醒的人不好意思毫無動作，他從網飛的影片清單中抬頭，取過放在服部書桌邊的手機，俗套地發了句祝賀話，然後在看到回信後無奈地呵呵兩聲。  
「怎麼了？」  
見狀，從衣櫃找出居家服套上的服部探頭問。  
「沒事。」  
柯南後來有輕描淡寫地和服部提起過新加坡事件，得到的結果是滿腔不滿和惱怒的服部趁來關東的周末跑到黑羽家和對方理論了半天，他和白馬好不容易才調解成功。因此，新一決定不在對方生日當天勾起他倆的不快回憶。  
「欸，肯定又是想偷偷帶你出國之類的危險事項吧！」  
當江戶川柯南久了的關東名偵探一時忘了友人是和自己齊名的關西名偵探。  
「他開玩笑的喇……」  
「哼，是就最好。」  
明顯地，那件事還是令大阪少年相當氣憤。  
「不過，你還是記得他生日嘛。」  
服部自然是沒忘記過他的生日，但當發現對方不只記得自己的生日時，新一心中不自禁地泛起股悶悶，酸酸的情緒。  
「手機，手機。你認識新朋友後不會把對方生日輸進手機嗎？」  
服部從柯南腿上接過自己的電腦，閱覽對方挑的影片。  
「不會。」  
「冷漠。」  
新一認識的人中大概只有母親有希子，小蘭和步美有這種習慣。不知何故，知道答案後，心中那團酸悶又濃稠了一點。  
「什麼嘛，原來是手機提醒呀。」  
濃稠到滲透進了出口的話。  
「五月四日。」  
關東人白皙的臉瞬間紅透。  
「突然說這個做什麼……」  
「因為有人擺出一副在胡思亂想的樣子呀。」  
「我沒有！」  
「你就是有。」  
吵不過也不想吵的柯南哼的一聲別開頭，他身後傳來了一句：真是的！，接著一隻大手壓上了他尚有餘濕的黑髮。  
「放心吧！你的生日我四月底就期待著，不會忘的。」  
服部的陽光笑容使酸悶瞬間散去，但自尊不允許新一爽快地承認。他推開服部在觸控板上的手，點開了網飛上的福爾摩斯大電影。  
「我要看這個。」  
「唉，真受不了你這個福爾摩斯控。反正今年九月要上第三部，我就當重溫吧！」  
服部一臉無奈地攤開手，  
「到時候要一起看？」  
柯南爬上服部盤坐的腿間時問。  
「可以呀！在大阪看？」  
「到時候再說吧。」  
柯南靠上服部的胸膛，二人調整出一個對彼此而言都舒適的坐姿後，開始靜心觀賞福爾摩斯和華生的冒險故事。

END


End file.
